


operation: thundershield

by sunsetpietro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, i dont even know this started as a small prompt and now i've gotten into it oh shit im such trash, i just really love thundershield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpietro/pseuds/sunsetpietro
Summary: "i'm a photography student and the light was just shining off your hair so perfectly i just HAD to take a picture and now my friends have found it and now they ship us hardcore" AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> don't be confused but liyah, nini and leen are me and two of my friends who are also thundershield trash. 
> 
> and all my writing is in lowercase because im a lazy shit.

when steve went to university, he wasn't sure what degree he wanted to specialize in. but after long contemplation and talking to sam, nat and bucky, he finally decided on majoring in art history and minoring in photography. he usually was spotted around campus holding his expensive camera that tony had bought for him on his birthday two years ago. 

but today he had left it at home because he was late for his lecture on the other side of campus. he had 20 minutes to get there and for some reason he had found himself in a starbucks queue waiting for the barista, who was called   
scott as steve could tell by his name tag, to make his drink he saw a gorgeous man in the corner of his eye. the man was talking to a girl with short dark hair, another girl with an afro and a man with dark brown curls.

he was tall, muscular with golden skin, his hair was fucking majestic and cascaded over his shoulders in waves, the light was hitting his hair just right and his side profile would make this photo ten times better. steve pulled out his iphone and quickly took some pictures of the blonde god, they were good for an average person but steve cursed the fact that he didn't bring his camera and that he wasn't at a great angle. the man looked up at steve whilst he took a picture and steve quickly pretended to be taking a selfie until someone tapped him on the arm to tell him his venti coffee was available.

steve picked up his coffee and left, fully expecting never to see that man again.

5 hours later

"wanda and nini said you were late to your photography lecture, you're never late for anything steve, especially photography" nat said, crossing her legs on the couch as her, bucky, steve, sam and clint ate sushi.

"nothing, i just went to starbucks and the queue took quite long" steve lightly blushed and replied.

"bruce was there today and he saw you and he said that the queue was short" clint said, stuffing more sushi in his mouth. 

"bruce was there?" steve questioned as nat nodded.

"yeah, he was in starbucks with thor, leen and liyah" bucky said as sam stole a piece of his sushi. bucky started protesting and they started fake fighting.

"that was bruce?" steve whispered to himself "that means bruce could've seen me taking pictures of that man, i think his name was thor?" 

"who's thor?" steve asked as sam answered out of breath because of his impromptu wrestling match with bucky.

"he's this really awesome guy, he's a bit taller than you, more muscular, tanned and he has nice hair for a white boy"

"yeah" clint said, "me and nat have him in our english lit class, he's super friendly" 

"he's taking english lit? what other classes is he taking?" steve asked as he took a sip of his coke.

"he's minoring in english lit and majoring in astrology. bruce and him share that class" nat said sipping her 7up, then she smirked. 

steve knew that smirk, nothing good ever came out of it.

"so why are you asking so much about thor, hmm steve" she said, putting emphasis on his name.

"i just was curious that's all"

"are you sure you're more then just curious? maybe you have a crush on him?" clint said, as all his asshole friends started smirking at him. 

"i need the bathroom real quick" steve said as he ran quickly to the bathroom he shared with sam and started breathing heavily, he hated being teased by his friends even though he knew they meant well. 

sam, nat, bucky and clint all knew that he was bisexual. leen, liyah, wanda and nini figured it out after they stumbled in on his having a heated make out session with liyah's hot older male cousin. bruce and tony knew after bucky got drunk and spilled the beans but even though they all accepted him and it didn't change anything about the way they felt towards him, he was still cautious about his sexuality and he wasn't fully secure in it. 

he got his breathing back to normal and walked out into the living room only to be greeted by his friends huddled around nat as she was scrolling through his phone.

"nat!" steve shouted, using his captain voice as everyone called it. 

"what's this stevie?" nat and the boys smirked as they handed the blonde one his phone back with the photo of thor and his majestic hair glinting in the filtered sunlight.

steve started stuttering as his asshole squad carried on smirking.

"ok i find him cute! no biggie, he's probably straight anyways" steve replied, looking at his hands.

"one sec, lemme just make a quick phone call" sam said, jumping out of his spot and walking into his bedroom.

"steve, you're gorgeous ok, if i wasn't hopelessly in love with liyah and a big lesbian i would totally bang you" nat said, smiling.

"yes, if i was gay stevie, i would totally fuck you" bucky said, as he sat back in his seat, adjusting his pillows.

"if i wasn't dating pietro, i would let you fuck me into next week i swear" clint said, putting his head in nat's lap as she absentmindedly started stroking his hair. sam walked back into the room, a big smile on his face.

"ok, i just got off the phone with leen and liyah confirmed that thor is pansexual" he said, his smile wide enough to land a plane in.

"and?" steve said

"and? bitch this means that you have a chance! y'all would be fucking hot together i'm just saying" sam replied, flopping next to bucky on the couch.

"i'll call leen, liyah and wanda and we'll make a plan to get y'all together" nat murmured, typing in her phone passcode to unlock it. "we're overdue a girls night in anyways"

girl's night in !

wanda was on the phone ordering three large pizzas, one for her and nini, another one for liyah and nat and one for leen because she's a fat ass. leen was currently making pancakes in the kitchen that belonged to nat and her bitchy roommate sharon. nat had protested multiple times and had asked to share a room with maria hill who is in her russian history class but the dorm officials refused, so she was stuck with sharon for another year at best.

"nini! we're not watching another sebastian stan film!" nat said, snatching the bronze dvd out of her hands. 

"am i the only one who thinks he looks like buck?" liyah questioned as she lay on the couch, her dark chocolate brown curls on nat's favorite pillow but natasha didn't complain. 

"listen babe, sebastian is attractive, bucky eats his own boogies and is ugly as fuck, they look nothing alike" wanda replied, sitting casually on what little space of couch that liyah wasn't already occupying.

"okay true" liyah replied, sitting up so leen, who had come out of the kitchen, could sit down with her plate that was piles high with pancakes drizzled with maple syrup. leen then passed liyah a plate of pancakes with nutella. 

nini, wanda and nat protested at this.

"why does liyah get pancakes"  
"i mean i pay for everything, i deserve pancakes too!"  
"i thought i was your friend, fuck you leen"

leen laughed and pointed to the kitchen. 

"i left your pancakes in there fatties, i didn't bother bringing them in i just couldn't be fucking assed"

nat, nini and wanda ran to the kitchen where they were greeted with a beautiful sight of three plates of pancakes.

"bless you leen, you beautiful creature"  
"i suddenly claim leen again"  
"thanks legend, tonight we feast like queens!"

leen and liyah laughed at the chorus of thanks that came from the kitchen.

3 hours into the girls night in

"the real reason i decided to have this girls night was because a) i needed to be free from boys and fangirl over beyoncé and b) because we need to get steve and thor together" nat said, chewing on a leftover piece of pizza as she sat in the lotus position on the carpet. 

"steve and thor? i already ship it" nini sighed, as liyah was absentmindedly stroking her hair.

nini was lying on liyah's lap whilst liyah was leaning on leen who was nestled onto a sleepy wanda's shoulder.

"wait a minute, is that why sam called me and asked me to ask liyah if thor had any sexual preferences in guys?" leen questioned, as wanda yawned quietly.

"yes and we all know steve is bi and thor is pan so everything is ok for sexuality, they both have sexual preferences in men. steve has this adorable crush on thor since the first time he saw him. what type of guys does thor like lili?" nat asked the dark-skinned girl who was dressed in shorts and a sweatshirt. 

"thor usually goes for guys who are are smaller then him and he usually likes muscular guys because he's versatile, he had this massive crush on peeta mellark from the hunger games." liyah replied, snuggling into the couch.

"that is a perfect description of steve" wanda remarked, hugging a pillow.

"exactly so we have to get operation sthor running" nat said, looking at her kickass female squad.

"what type if fucking ship name is sthor? girl you could do so much better" leen said as the rest of the girls nodded, the only one exempt from this was nini as she was fast asleep, her brown hair across liyah's lap. 

the girls didn't blame her, liyah's lap was surprisingly comfortable. 

"give me a better alternative then" nat said, fake scowling at leen who suddenly jumped up. 

"alright listen, how about thundershield?" the other girls looked confused and nini more so because she had been so rudely awoken as leen's impromptu jump had woken her up. 

"thundershield? that's ten times uglier then sthor" wanda said, leaning against liyah who nodded.

"listen, steve? steve rogers? he is literally captain america, born on the 4th of july? blonde hair, blue eyes? good looking? and what does captain america carry around, what's his weapon of choice? a shield! and thor is the name of the norse god of thunder! so thundershield! makes perfect sense and also if thor and steve overhear us they won't automatically link it to them!" leen explained, taking a deep breath at the end.

"ok, now it's growing on me"  
"i like it"   
"thundershield, cute and simple"

"okay so is operation: thundershield a go go?"

nat recieved a nod from every girl in the room.

"let's go ladies, we have a lot of work to do"


End file.
